ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Esura
was the endling of Alien Zamu race, whose name is his kind's language for "hope". True to this, Esura's mission was to sacrifice himself to restore his race but the arrival of Mensch Heit forced him to save Earth by relinquish his energies to the two Ultra Warriors, leaving the fate of his people to humanity. Stats *Height: 193 cm *Weight: 150 kg *Origin: Planet Zamu, the 9th Planet of YY System History Ultraman Neos When the Dark Matter monster Gurale killed the leftover of Alien Zamu race, Esura managed to escape, with HEART saved the boy from an alien probe and took him back to their base. Soon after Gurale returned and landed right outside of the HEART base. At first it seemed to be assaulting them when it was really after Alien Zamu. The man they had found was actually an Alien Zamu that held a container holding a billion samples of their DNA so they could have a chance at survival against Menscheit. Menschheit had contacted HEART by taking over the electronic equipment and told them to extradite the Alien Zamu or he would release Gurale on them. With Gurale arriving to their base the Self Defense Force wanted to bring the disguised alien to Menschheit, but HEART managed to lead him to safety. After Ultraman Neos went into comatose state after he defeated Gurale, he reverted into Genki and was taken to a small hut. While Genki was on life support, Alien Zamu gave some of his energy to help him heal. The next day, soldiers from CIB, HEART's superior agency, sent soldiers to the hut where Genki and Alien Zamu were hiding, but after being persuaded by the members of HEART, they left the area. Menschheit appeared shortly, after failing to bully the HEART team he grew to his true form and was about to attack the Alien Zamu and HEART when Ultraseven 21 arrived. However as he soon trounced and the appearance of Neos did little to change the outcome of the battle, Alien Zamu gave the container to a HEART member and used all of his energy to restore the energy of the heroes, turning him into a wisp of purple energy. The two Ultras avenged his race by slaying the Dark Matter demon. At the end HEART vows they will use their power to resurrect the Alien Zamu race one day. Powers and Weapons *Human Disguise: Esura can disguise himself as a human. *Pincer Claw: The Alien Zamu races possessed a pair of pincer claws on both arms, capable for close combats. **Lightning Bolt: From his own pincer (or rather, palm in his human form), Esura can unleash a bolt of electricity. **Energy Give: Esura can give his energy to another being to heal them. Unfortunately if he uses it too much, he will dissipate into a wisp of energy. Alien Zamu Human Disguse.png|Human Disguse Alien Zamu Energy Give.gif|Energy Give Trivia *Standing out from his race, Esura's skin color is purple and possess a small green diamond-shaped singular optic. *Episodes 11 and 12's director Taku Miyamoto originally wished for Esura's human disguise to be portrayed by an 8 year old boy. Category:Ultraman Neos Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Neos Kaiju Category:Separate Character Articles Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Allies Category:Kaiju Allies